


An Occasion of Dictating to Others

by blancwene



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, The Longbourn Entail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancwene/pseuds/blancwene
Summary: "'I trust you are well, Lady Catherine,' Mrs. Bennet began, her enthusiasm temporarily held in check.Lady Catherine gave her a curt nod. This was enough encouragement for Mrs. Bennet to continue."(Inevitably, a conversation between Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Mrs. Bennet devolves into a discussion of the Longbourn entail.)





	An Occasion of Dictating to Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



Lady Catherine de Bourgh’s initial indignation on the marriage of Darcy and Elizabeth had gradually been overturned, and by the time of the christening of their first child she even condescended to attend the same gatherings as those inferior relations she had previously denounced. Let it not be thought, however, that Lady Catherine had so reconciled to the match as to be accepting of the various Bennet relations. Before the christening of Miss M——— Darcy, she acknowledged the Bennets with the minutest inclination of her head, and paid absolutely no notice to the Gardiners. Her niece had likewise been considerate enough to seat her ladyship and Miss de Bourgh far from her own family at dinner, so it was only in the drawing-room afterwards that Lady Catherine foundered in perilous waters.

Miss Darcy and Miss de Bourgh had withdrawn to a quiet corner for some private words, and Mrs. Jenkinson had followed to helplessly cluck over her charge. And so Lady Catherine was quite without her usual buffers when approached by Mrs. Bennet. Flushed with the triumph of a new granddaughter and a very small glass of after-dinner sherry, Mrs. Bennet sidled up to her ladyship in a state of eager civility.

“I trust you are well, Lady Catherine,” Mrs. Bennet began, her enthusiasm temporarily held in check.

Lady Catherine gave her a curt nod. This was enough encouragement for Mrs. Bennet to continue.

“What a grand celebration! There is nothing so delightful as a new grandchild. Although not the heir, I am certain Mr. Darcy will ensure she is very well-provided for. Dear Miss Darcy has £30,000, after all!”

“Indeed,” said Lady Catherine stiffly, “you need have no fears on that front. I may assure you that my nephew’s estate is quite capable of providing for any number of children.”

“You are quite right, I am sure, madam. They shall never have to struggle with settling five girls—although now three of mine are married and nicely established, and my Mary is the only one still remaining at home, my youngest daughter but one so often visiting with her two eldest sisters. For the entail on Longbourn has always been our greatest challenge. I dare say there is no horrid entailment preventing Mr. Darcy from disposing of his property as he sees fit, such as we have suffered! Had I been capable, I am sure I should have done something about it. For it is bitterly cruel to settle an estate on a practical stranger, when a man has five daughters who could profit from it.”

“I see no reason to settle a fee tail male onto an estate,” Lady Catherine agreed. “An entail may be barred, but only after some expense on the part of the owner. There is ultimately little sense in restricting a property from the female line, unless it accompanies a noble title—and primogeniture naturally guarantees that the title and lands remain within the family. Fortunately Sir Lewis de Bourgh’s family never saw the necessity of closing off their estate in that manner, or my daughter would not have become sole heiress of Rosings Park.”

“So it is possible to cut off an entail?” Mrs. Bennet cried. “Why was I not told of this? I have always said that something must be done!”

Lady Catherine endeavoured without delay to pass her superior knowledge along to one desperately lacking in it.

“It is called common recovery,” she explained. “You would bring a case before the Court of Chancery. The difficulty would arise in both the cost of the legal fees, and in having three—or perhaps four, or more—who could play their parts in the legal fiction. But there are now many solicitors familiar with this process. I am surprised that your husband has not pursued such an avenue already.”

“I have often urged Mr. Bennet to take some action!” Mrs. Bennet fretted. “But no, my Jane and Lizzy will only tell me that we do not have any legal recourse, and my worries are never abated. No one has any consideration for my poor nerves. I do not think my concerns should be dismissed!”

“I am shocked that nothing has been done, ” Lady Catherine said. “To be sure, though, Longbourn is a smaller estate. I believe your establishment only brings in a few thousand pounds per annum?”

“Our income is £2,000 a year,” confirmed Mrs. Bennet, somewhat taken aback.

“Perhaps the costs would far outweigh any benefits that might derive from the breaking of the entail. It is preferable to keep an estate within the same family. Mr. Collins is your husband’s cousin, I think.”

“Yes, and no doubt he and his wife will not scruple to toss us from the house as soon as Mr. Bennet dies,” Mrs. Bennet said, becoming agitated. “We shall be left with only the yearly interest from my marriage portion, and that is certainly not enough for three women to live! And so we shall be forced to throw ourselves upon the mercy of dear Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy. And both so far away!”

“But surely your husband has made some future provision for his widow and children. I often advised Sir Lewis de Bourgh on the proper allocations of his properties and funds. He laid everything out in his will, and it aligned precisely with my recommendations.”

“Provisions?” Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. “Imagine feeding and clothing five girls on only two thousand a year—and then all the expenses of having them out in society, so they may make suitable matches. There is nothing to put aside as marriage portions, and I dare say not even the finest bookkeeper could contrive it! I am certain we should have no idea how to proceed! Only imagine, my lady—for though Miss de Bourgh is a lovely young woman, her health is certainly not as well as could be desired, even you must admit—that your daughter passes, leaving Rosings Park to some distant cousin of the de Bourghs. How could you ever accept the loss of your estate, your belongings, your home? I could not begin to bear it!”

Lady Catherine drew back sharply. “Miss de Bourgh is not so ill as to warrant such concerns.”

“Of course not,” soothed Mrs. Bennet. “But—”

“And the scenario is not at all the same,” Lady Catherine continued. “I have been granted use of the Dower House in my lifetime. In addition, my own funds—”

“It is far too upsetting to contemplate, is it not?” Mrs. Bennet asked sadly.

Deeply affronted, Lady Catherine withdrew into disdainful silence. The ladies regarded each other unspeaking for several moments until Elizabeth approached.

“Mamma, Jane has been hailing you for some time now,” she said, looking from one to the other with an inquiring gaze. “I believe she would like a word.”

Recollecting herself, Mrs. Bennet made her excuses and hurried off to her eldest daughter. Elizabeth turned to Lady Catherine. “I was surprised to find you conversing with my mother, your ladyship.”

“Your mother’s ignorance in certain matters is astonishing. I never avoid an opportunity of instructing one lacking vital knowledge.”

“I was rather hoping you would recognize your commonalities. You both are greatly concerned with the future well-being of your children. It is an admirable goal.”

“Impertinent girl!” Lady Catherine sniffed. 

Elizabeth merely smiled and continued on her way.

Assuming the appearance of unconcern, Lady Catherine scanned the room until her eye alighted on Miss Darcy, now alone in her quiet corner. Lady Catherine approached her and proceeded to spend the next hour instructing her young niece on a variety of subjects, from filial duty to the proper mode of behavior at a ball. Georgiana bore these lectures with great forbearance and admirable good humour, until her ladyship collected her daughter and finally retired for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Chapter 29 of _Pride and Prejudice_ : "Elizabeth found that nothing was beneath this great lady's attention, which could furnish her with an occasion of dictating to others."
> 
> Thanks to S and T for the thoughtful edits!


End file.
